A Gay SasuNaru Romance
by BrownWolf2
Summary: This is a story of romance and comedy. A one shot. Please review it, kthnxbai.


I was walking into the kitchen of my apartment when I heard a knock on the door. I wondered who it would've been when I looked at the calendar of cats and saw today circled. I knew it was going to be a bad day.

"Sasuke-kun! I am home!" Crap. Naruto is here… "Aw, come on Sasuke. Don't tell me you forgot! It is our anniversary after all." I rolled my eyes and just walked to my kitchen. Naruto just smiled and followed me into the kitchen and I stood next to the fridge.

I looked at him and said, "Why do you like me so much! What is so great about me and why can't you like a girl!" He looked at me confused and started to cry. I felt bad and immediately wanted to hug him, give him some comfort. "It' ok… I'm sorry I yelled at you. So…" He looked into my eyes the way a little boy who scrapped his knee would, "Can you forgive me?"

All he did was smile and give me a kiss on the cheek. I was glad, but Naruto said something I thought I'd never hear after he left me for a mission. "Hey Sasuke…" I looked into his eyes, "You look so cute when you blush, I love that about you…" I got embarrassed and covered my face with my hair, hoping he wouldn't see me being soft as melted ice cream on a warm summer day. But, he just giggled.

A few minutes after the microwave went off, I walked into the kitchen, took out the bowl of ramen I made for him, and smiled, thinking what would we eat today. "Sasuke what are you doing?" I just looked at him while I threw away a burned bowl of ramen, I mean I can't even make his favorite food without burning it. I wanted to do everything for him but I always seem to ruin all of my food here.

"Lets go out to eat today." Naruto just stared, blushing at the fact that I cared so much about him. "I mean…" I turned away, making sure he didn't see my red face, "Not that I care about you, I just want to get something to eat." But, he just giggled and held my hand all the way to the ramen shop, his favorite place to eat.

He told me once that if something bad happened at school, or if a girl turned you down, or if you just a had a fight about who should sleep on which mattress at your house, we could always go there and hang out. He loved going there because it was like another family.

"We're here." I stopped and snapped out of my day dream. We stepped in the shop and said hello to the owners. "So, what should we eat first, Sasuke?" I just looked at him, and said nothing.

"Here's your order." We enjoyed our meal just like any other couple would, but the thing is… no one knows we are together but us.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He looked at me while I stared back.

"Yes, I am. I am just…" I blushed and looked away. He pushed my face up to where the light shined on it like a camera going off during a photoshoot. "Why did you just do that!" I pushed his hand away and he started crying. I looked at how boyish he looked and held his hand gently. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun… Did I hurt you?" I held his hand against my face and rubbed it gently. He got all wide-eyed and started blushing.

"Um… say Naruto, What have you guys got going on between each other?" We stopped being romantic and looked at the ramen shop owner. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Stop saying that. There is nothing going on and there never will be." We left in an instant and figured maybe we should keep the romance for home.

I looked at Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto…" He turned my way. "Maybe we should keep our love a secret." He didn't disagree because I thought he would. I mean, when he's in love he tells everyone. And I mean, everyone. First, he was in love with Sakura and he told all the guys at our school how much he loved her and what he loved about her. But, now that she moved in with his new friend, Sai, he never said he liked her again.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Sasuke I have to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell a soul about it." I shook my head. "I never really liked Sakura." I was amazed. "The truth is that I really liked you, but I remember that when I first tried to say your name, I accidentally said Sakura's name instead of yours because you both have the same first 2 letters. So when I saw all of the guys looking at me, I said the first girl name that came to mind before I could say another word. I didn't want to show how gay I was, so I kept away from everyone. Even Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei." I looked at him and thought of nothing but just hugging him. I held him tight and kissed his forehead.

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto said, "Hey, we're home." He knocked my head to make sure someone was in my head. I stopped day dreaming about the past and looked at him. "You know, its your house, so you have the keys. Can you open the door please?" I sighed and looked at the keyhole and put in the key.

"Can't you just get a copy of the key so you can open the door yourself?" He just smiled.

"Because if I did, I wouldn't get you back in the house, you would just be standing out side thinking about how I said I liked you instead of Sakura." I looked at him, confused. "What? You are probably wondering how I know that." I shook my head yes. "I could see it in your dream bubble." He pointed at the word bubble above my head. I slapped his hand away and walked inside.

"Come on, lets just go to bed, I'm tired." I covered my face with my hair again. He just giggled at me. We headed to my room and I slipped into my PJs. I laid into bed and tried to sleep. I suddenly felt a hand lay on my chest.

"Sasuke… Don't you want to have some fun tonight? Since I got here, all you did was whine and complain about how much I have been a pain." He leaned his face towards mine and I pushed him to his side of the bed. But refused to sleep. Since he wouldn't shut up and go to sleep, I gave him a present.

"Sasuke… Can you make me do what you want?" I just slapped him and did as he pleased. I treated him to a great night of love and romance. To think I would do that stupid sexy thing again. I thought I would never but now, I think I have grown to enjoy the time we share together.

NEXT DAY…

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" I woke up to the sound of Naruto singing my name during the morning and he even served me breakfast. It was sausage and eggs. I may not like him making breakfast for me, but at least he was being kind to me for last night. I didn't even do that for me, I did that for him.

"Hey Naruto, I may have been weird these few days since you came back from your mission. I think you should not try so hard. I know you love me but, you don't need to do everything for me. I mean you are the 'lady' of the house, if you know what I mean."

He sat down on the bed, giggling to himself. I was confused and didn't know why he was laughing, but just hearing him laugh gave me a great reason to hug him, and I mean really hug tight for how much he loves me, how much he tries, and how much he cares about me. He turned to face me and I looked into his eyes as he looked back into mine. I gently pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He smiled and blushed and before I knew it, he hugged me so tight I thought my guts were going to spew out of my body like diarrhea.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Hey, you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up, you know!" God, if I didn't know any better I would say I'd have to hide every time "she" came to get Naruto. He panicked.

"Sasuke-kun, hide in my closet before she opens the door on her own and walks into our ugly house." He whispered into my ear. I hid in the closet as told. He put on his orange jacket, with a hint of black instead of blue, like when we were in the Academy. I saw him through the crack of the closet door, like he was in slow motion slowly running to the door, and opening it, seeing Sakura and she says hello to him, smiling. He got kind of jealous because Naruto said he liked her, I think she began to develop feelings for him. I mean, he has to tell her sometime. I mean, not that I'm here, but what does she like about him, or Sai. I mean, he's so creepy. I have to say he's gay before I say Naruto is.

Sakura sensed something strange. "Hey Naruto, why does it feel like there is someone here with you." He just pushed her into the hall.

"Sakura, lets just get to high school and get to our studies. I mean no one is here and…" He notices Sai there behind him. "Oh, I didn't know 'penis boy' was here." He hit him.

"Don't call him penis boy, he likes me and that's that." She hit his head like she was going to squish it like an old tomato from 3 months after it got mold on it. Sai tried to calm her down. He held her hand before she punched him a second time.

"Sweetie, don't hit him, I mean there isn't anything for you to punch anyway. And if you get hurt, I don't know what will happen to me. I can get pretty worried when you aren't in my presence." She blushed and laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, he's really got nothing to hide down there. And you are so nice. I love you, Sai." He kissed her gently on her lips and she smiled. They walked to school together holding hands all the way there. Naruto got kind of sick and almost threw up in his mouth.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to run today. Don't forget to wear your sweats outside. You don't want to get your regular clothes all sweaty and smelly, ew." Iruka-sensei sent everyone outside and everyone really enjoyed getting some fresh air. Even Shikamaru, and he doesn't get out often as everyone think he should.

After walking home from school, Naruto opened the door to see me in the kitchen making dinner for him and I. I was bored so I thought it would be nice to eat a home cooked meal from me, seeing as I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it, not to mention love and care. It took me forever just to find the right things to make noodles with chicken broth and fresh vegetables. "Welcome home Naruto." I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"That smells very good and delicious. What are you making and for what?" He sat at the table and looked around to see and wonder what I was making. "What is it?"

"It's something I made to make up for last night. I wasn't very nice for yelling at you. I'm sorry and I made this for you instead of buying the store bought one." I served him the bowl of soup in his favorite bowl with a little fox on the side. "So, how do you like it?"

"Its good! And better than the store bought ramen!" He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was very happy that he liked it and I hope I get to make it again for him. I really hope he asks for-

"Can I have more?" I was amazed.

"… um, sure." I gave him another bowl. He ate it all in minutes. "Are you done?"

He shook his head, put his bowl in the sink, and headed to the room for a nap. "I love how he sleeps after dinner like that."

"Did you say something?" I shook my head no, and he pranced off to take his nap. I smiled at him, watching his fox tail swish around all the way down to the room. I wanted to chase after him, but I knew he needed his rest for school the next day.

I was watching the news at I think 11pm when I heard Naruto in the bathroom throwing up. I ran to see if he was ok. "Yes, I just don't know why I am throwing up lately. I mean, at school I threw up every time I ate. It was gross and I couldn't eat anything." His stomach growled and he threw up again. I decided that he didn't go to school the next day and take him to the hospital to see what was wrong.

"I'm WHAT?" The doctor smiled.

"Yup, its true. I think a few days at the least. You better take care of him or the little munchkin inside of him will die." The doctor winked and walked out of the room. Naruto cried and I held him.

"Why are you crying Naruto, I should be I mean, I was the one who got you this way." He smiled at me and told me how he felt about the situation.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. I heard everyday how you want to revive your clan and how much you want relatives. Especially in your sleep. You would always say how you hated your brother. Its okay to tell me what's wrong or what you feel you know. I don't mind.. It kind of bugs me that you didn't tell me anything." I looked into his eyes, but all I could do at that moment was hug him tight. I shed tears for him for the first time in my life. I haven't really cried since Itachi nii-san killed the clan.

"Naruto-kun…' He looked up into my eyes after a moment. "I love you." He gasped, smiled and gave me the biggest hug he has ever given me.

"You know, you haven't said that since we got together after you came back for me." I just grinned and held him tight. There was nothing we could do at that moment but hold each other closely, waiting for his stomach to growl once more for my home cooked meals.

I was sitting at home when I heard a short knock. I didn't know who had come to the house, until I opened the door. Naruto had already gone to bed from the hospital and I was amazed. "Hey, you have to be quiet. Naruto is sleeping so I have to make sure nothing is making noise." Orochimaru came in and sat down at the table, giving me a small envelope that looked like an invitation to something. Here is what it said.

"Dear Sasuke, I hope this isn't bothering you in any way. I have to invite you to my bachelor party." I stopped reading to see Orochimaru smiling at me. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know, just be happy… for us." I finished reading the letter inviting Naruto and I to a party for Orochimaru and Itachi. I couldn't believe my eyes and ran to the bathroom. I threw up. "Hey, you okay in there? Want me to call in Itachi? He's right outside." I stopped and yelled at him.

"No! I don't want him in here, especially now!" He got confused and opened the door.

I saw him, standing outside of the bathroom door. "Hello, little brother." I panicked and ran to the bedroom.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Who's here?" I told him and he ran to throw up too. "I can't believe it either. You guys really are getting married?" Naruto actually congratulated them. I had to do something.

"Hey is it okay if I told them? I mean he has to know what's going on with you." Naruto nodded. "Hey nii-san, guess what?" He just stared at me. "You're going to be an uncle." He ran to the bathroom and I heard him throw up. The next thing I know the toilet got all clogged up from no one flushing it.

"I have to admit little brother. You have got one cute fox to bear your child. I love it like that." I snarled and Naruto calmed me down for a second.

"Aw, come on! We haven't fought since he killed our clan." I growled and he did also. I had to do something. I wasn't about to wait on getting raped by the Michael Jackson wannabe here at my house. I mean, that one time with the snakes was bad enough, what else will he have up his sleeve this time. I shivered and felt dizzy.

"Sasuke! You okay?" I couldn't hear anything after that and the next thing I knew all I could see was the dream of a lifetime. "Sasuke. Sasuke."

I opened my eyes to see my loving Naruto and the ceiling of my bedroom. "What happened! Wheres my brother and that snake, Orochimaru!" He calmed me down telling me that they left as soon as I passed out. I held my lover tightly and said, "I can't believe it."

He giggled at me. "You better believe it…"


End file.
